By The Power Of Isis
by Cyarin
Summary: The land of Egypt is under attack! Can the Pharaoh unleash the fury of the gods, and reclaim what is rightfully his?
1. The Struggle of the Egyptians

[**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Gi Oh, nor I do not own the Egyptian Gods. Who does? I dunno but I hope he wants to trade for pokemon cards]

I also apologize for not updating in a while. I had temporarily been reduced for my time on this computer, and found that writing was very awkward. Just write it off to Writer's Block.

** By the Power of Isis**

"Stupid Mai," he muttered.

Egypt was in turmoil. It's front gates had been breached and the last of the army was being annihilated. The pharaoh stood upon the high steps of the palace and peered at the incoming invasion, his head strewn with sweat. The high noon sun caressed his face until it burned him, just like his relations with the vindictive queen.

The year is 1669, early July. This marked the beginning of conquest by Queen Mai, now ruling over the British Empire with aggression and blind sightedness. Relations had spoiled between the two rulers after a brutal attack on a British province conquered from Egyptian soil. But now the Queen's vendetta was being eased. Using a newly designed tactic, the British placed the Egyptian capitol of Cairo under siege. With relentless showers of flaming arrows, the Egyptian army was poorly equipped for the surprise assault , suffering a massacre. The pharaoh immediately assembled his War Council to discuss tactics. Time was short, and it was estimated that in less then ½ a day, the enemy would march onto the palace steps themselves. 

Around the Pharaoh sat his advisors: Joey his Foreign Minister; Seto his War Advisor; Mako his Political Consultant and Malik his future heir. The proceedings were depressing, and after an hour of debate, thought, and discussion, the Pharaoh had come to a decision. They were to flee Cairo, and seek refuge in the Sanctuary of Isis. The few who took shelter in the palace were instructed to follow the generals and with the Pharaoh leading the way, just over 25 people escaped the rampage of the British. From a far distance, an ash-tinted smoke painted the air dark with bloodshed. The fleers watched as Cairo was burnt to the ground. 

It was still 2 days journey to the Sanctuary, and the British were bound to be searching for the missing Pharaoh. It was a hollow victory if the king wasn't on his knees in terror before her, or so believed the queen. The sand was hot, and every step was disgust than ran through his body. 

'_I shouldn't have left Cairo,' _Pharaoh thought to himself. What shame he felt to have left his people at the mercy of Mai, and her forces. His headdress wore heavily on him, and although his followers felt obliged to help, he refused everything offered. Night dragged on, and the party began to grow weary of the long trek. With the few provisions they had brought with them from Cairo, the people were able to forage a meal for a night. It was nothing the Pharaoh would have eaten in his splendour, but this was a time of sacrifice, and he swallowed it apprehensively.

Daybreak was early and the ravaged peasants took little time in collecting themselves before setting out once again. Today was the day they would reach the safety of Isis' power. This day was no different than the last, with the sand searing against the skin that fought against it for support. Pharaoh was losing faith in his own survival, and their flee became more drawn out than expected. 

After an entire day with no food or water, the group had been belittled to 18 members. Some died of heartbreak, others of exhaustion. Some simply of starvation, and with the little food they had eaten the previous night. But now at least they approached the pillaring citadel of Isis. In it's path, a large statue of a gorgeous woman embracing a snake around the contours of her body told trespassers to beware of her vengeance. Pharaoh led the people to the mammoth doors, and spoke his name to them. The sun began to darken, as if the moon shielded the earth from hearing. The doors slowly creaked open and he walked inside. He was closely followed by his people. 

Inside it was very dark. The echo of footsteps rung against the walls of the holy place. Above them, they saw through the ceiling of glass and watched the moon unveil the sun, and pour its radiance into the temple. Before laid a banquet of bountiful foods. The sweetest corn that ever brought underneath the sky, filled their mouths with a saccharine taste. A prayer went from the hearts of the hungry people and prayed that Isis heard their thanks. But Pharaoh did not sit at the table. Not did he touch the food. He walked to the large tapestry of Isis and knelt before it. He prayed in native tongue to the beauty, and asked for protection. The was no response, but the Pharaoh knew that he had been heard. He collapsed into himself as exhaustion overtook him. His life hung in the balance. In his state of unconsciousness he heard someone, or something, calling out to him. No one ever spoke his name, never to hear the blasphemy of such disrespect. But inside him, his soul was touched by a woman, whose eyes showed great power and compassion.

"Yami," she whispered. "I am Isis."

Like? No? I took a more less detailed approach to this story. I like the plot, and characters. Give me some feedback!


	2. Deliver My Vengeance

[Disclaimer: Dang it, I can't find them Pokemon Cards! I guess I'll never own Yugioh. Oh well, I'm only using their names!]

* * *

By The Power of Isis

Chapter 2: Deliver My Vengeance

The Egyptians were not the only ones to hate the English. The Zulus, the Romans and Greeks, the Russians and the Spanish also joined them. And as such, in April 1670, with Bakura, the Holy Roman Emperor/Spanish King, as its leader, the 'Anti-Mai Coalition' was formed. Relations between the British and the members of the coalition weakened, while affairs increased in strength with its members. The entire Egyptian city of Cairo was now under complete control, and Pharaoh Yami had disappeared from the globe. Some said he was taking refuge in one of his poorer cities, while others believed he was killed in crossfire. The rumour of his death spread like wildfire, and because of that, in July 1670, Spain, Russia, Rome, Greece, Southern Africa, Egypt, the entire Ottoman Empire and others had declared war on Queen Mai. But even with their combined strength, the British heavily overpowered them in both troops and resources. Her empire was extravagant. Its size was unmatched by any other force in the world. Australia, France, the Philippines, Hong Kong, India, Scotland, Ireland were just a few of the powers now drawn into a devastating war with Mai and Bakura at its heels. In retaliation, 3 days later the Queen had declared war on all members of the coalition.

The first conflict was on the shores of the Spanish-owned Italy. Bakura's son, Prince Pegasus I, ruled over this conquered land with an iron fist. Using surprise tactics, as force of 15,000 led by general Ishizu marched out of the Spanish capitol of Madrid. A French army of 16,000 greeted them at the border between the countries. The fact that France was unaware of, was that 10,000 more troops, led by Chief Master Commander Mokuba, marched out of Italy. The pincer-strike caught France defenceless on its eastern border and soon was invaded successfully. Although the direct attack from Spain would have been unsuccessful alone, the combined onslaught of over 25,000 troops left Paris in rubble. In 1672, after a long 2 year battle, French rule fell to the Coalition with King Tristan III as their prisoner. But it was not all glory.

A year later Russia's southern territories were conquered by a combined British and Asian assault led out of Mongolia. The operation against Moscow lasted 4 years until April 1675 when a fortified Moscow fell to Asian forces, extending the rule of Hong Kong, the most highly developed of the Asian countries. Luckily, Czarina Téa of Russia's family was able to escape to the Ottoman Provinces, even though she was not so lucky herself. After that, it seemed to be an equal standoff.

France, rich in resources, empowered the army of the coalition. In this sense, even with its large land mass, Russia was considered to be only a frozen tundra. However, the Russian troops were plentiful, ranging between 30 - 50,000. It highly outnumbered any other single country. It was unknown about the exact amount, but what was known, was that the army suffered many prisoners. Most of them, by now, had been recruited under British Regime, enticed by high ranks and money. Those who refused, were put to death.

It seemed that there was very little to throw the Coalition above the British. The Coalition next target was to be Cairo, aiding rogue Egyptian warriors in liberating their capitol. Their leader, Malik, son of Yami, sat in Menouthis, City of Water. It was decided that the only way this Cairo would be freed, was by enlisting South African culture of Great Zimbabwe, and Emperor Shadi to accompany them. Although the Zulus were already involved in the great war, the isiZulu language was foreign to all other countries allied with them, and made negotiations and strategy extremely complicated.

3 Messengers of Emperor Bakura soon made haste to the southern lands of Africa, a crusade that later earned them the title of "Los Padres de la Liberación", or Fathers of Liberation. These three men were immigrants of the Zulu kingdom, who tediously worked with Spanish Scholars to decipher their language. Their real treasure was to ride with Sultan Rex of the Raptor's Ottoman Empire. As well, they were joined by a small force of skilled assassins. They were to carry out tactics that would assault Cairo with a combined Muslim and Zulu force. The crusade began in June 1675, arriving in Great Zimbabwe 4 months later in September.

In the meantime, a combined diplomatic pressure from the Greece, Rome, and the Commonwealth of Poland and Lithuania on small, liberated sections of Russia began to press heavily. Finally in February of 1676, the Principalities of Transylvania, Moldavia, and Wallachia were annexed into the expanding empire of Poland. This accomplishment was huge, giving a connecting bridge from the Ottoman Empire, north to the Polish Commonwealth. Along with that union came a stronger division from Britain and the British Russia, breaking ties with its advisors and foreign generals. With only the Baltic Sea to travel through, it was a matter of time before Queen Mai attacked the Commonwealth, and its newly appointed King, Keith III; the Polish Bandit.

The entire world was divided into sides. Those who believed Mai was just and her Empire supreme siding with Great Britain and her colonies. Those who believed otherwise joined Bakura and his rebellious force into a war against the growth of the British. It broke evenly in June of 1676. Here is how the world divided itself:

Anti-Mai Coalition 

_Kingdom of Spain_

_Kingdom of France (Conquered)_

_Zulu South Africa_

_Egypt (Capitol Lost)_

_Rome_

_Greece_

_Polish/Lithuanian Commonwealth (Expansion of Small States)_

_Ottoman Empire_

_Kingdom of Morocco_

_Viceroyalty of Two Sicilies_

_Mongolia_

_China_

**Queen Mai's Commonwealth**

_Kingdom of England_

_Kingdom of Scotland_

_Kingdom of Denmark_

_Russia (Conquered)_

_Khanate of Crimea_

_Venice_

_Tuscany_

_Switzerland_

_Duchy of Savoy_

_Duchy of Bavaria_

_Tyrone_

_Genoa_

_St Peter_

_Electorate of Saxony_

_United Provinces_

_Australia_

_Papua New Guinea_

_Hong Kong_

_Persia_

_Afghanistan_

_Turkey_

_New Amsterdam_

_India_

_The New World (Canada/United States) _

Soon, Operation Egyptian Liberation would take effect. The outcome as unpredictable as life itself. And lives were exactly what hung in the balance. It was estimated that if Mai was not defeated by 1700, there was little chance of surviving. It was no longer a war of pride, now it was to stay alive.

* * *

Was that good? It took a lot of research. But it was fun! Tell me about what you guys think. I'd like some honest feedback.


End file.
